Hidden
by GrassBlade-Chan
Summary: Hidden, hidden in society, hidden in the streets. They try hard to blend in to the crowd, though they know they never belonged. Jump City will have to live on without them. (SYOC) Villain Apps are currently open.
1. Prologue

_This isn't the same town anymore._

A news anchor flashed onto the tv screen, a solemn look on his face, "It has been almost a year since the Teen Titans disappeared, and citizens are starting to give up hope that they will ever return. Crime rates have risen to new heights in Jump City, and it is likely to increase so in the next year." He shuffled papers in his hands and began again. "Tourism rates have dropped sufficiently since. Where are our hero's when we need them?"

* * *

_They left in our time of need._

A large statue stood in the town, and upon inspection, five figures made it up. A plague underneath it read, "The Teen Titans: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire." It was the towns most prized possession.

Was.

Now, it had been graphitized, parts had broken or rusted off, and litter scattered around it, as if the new sport was throwing garbage at it.

* * *

_Or maybe we always were._

A woman in a grey hoodie, the hood covering her head, dark blue jeans with large knee holes ripped into them, and black and white checkered shoes walked down an alley way, whistling. The noise had attracted three males with devious smiles on their faces, which she hadn't noticed. She was on her gamble back some money a friend had lost.

One of the men caught up to her, and forcefully slung his arms around her waist. He body tensed, she could smell the alcohol in his breath, and started flailing, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. The other two tried to hold her arms down, but couldn't get a good enough grip on them.

After a minute or so, she finally broke free and began sprinting, the men following close behind. Too bad she didn't know this area all that well, for she was soon met with a dead end. The woman turned around to see that the men had already turned down this way.

She took a deep breath, and said to herself, "You'll have to use it, just this once."

As they were five feet in front of her, she reached into her hoodie pocket, only to draw out a single blank playing card, and hold it out in front of her. As the men got within touching distance, she yelled out "Three of Clubs" Three clubs flashed onto the card before it transformed into a long, wooden baseball bat.

The men froze while it happened, trying to register it in their brains. This gave her the chance to swing at the middle guys head, knocking him out cold. The other two ran at the site of their fallen comrade. She chased them, eventually catching up, and knocking them out as well. She dragged them over to the first guy, and laid them all down. After making sure they wouldn't wake up soon, she let her hood down to reveal her long, dark brown hair, bangs that swept to the left, and big brown eyes that went well with her mocha colored skin. She slung the baseball bat over her shoulder, then walked out of the alley.

_Maybe we'll be okay without them._

* * *

A/N: So, I'm starting a Teen Titans fic, which I got the inspiration after reading "The Reluctant Hero's". I'm not sure who it's by, and I've only read the first chapter once. But it gave me enough will to start this. Whoop.

This is a submit your own character, and I'm going to need like five to six hero's to be on the team with the girl stated above, 18 vigilantes, 7-8 major villains, and 10-12 Minor villains. I want to make this a reealllyyy long story, and you know, I might do something special for some vigilantes that I favor, and I have something in plan for minor villains as well, so do not get discouraged if your put in those categories.

And, don't worry, my chapters will be much longer than that one. I just had the inspiration, but couldn't do all that much without more than one character. This will not go on the "First Come First Serve" basis, I want to be impressed people! Think hard, and I'll be making a careful decision on who is put where.

Oh, and no relatives of the Teen Titans. Please.

* * *

Here's the App-

-Basics-

Name:

Nickname:

Hero/Villain Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

-Clothing-

Everyday clothes:

Hero/Villain Costume:

Winter clothes:

-Personal-

Power:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

Bio:

Family:

-Other-

Hero or Villain?:

Team Member or Vigilante?:

Minor Villain or Major?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Would you liked to be paired up?:

If so, what type of person?:

-Favorite-

Food:

Song:

Color:

* * *

Edit: I am no longer accepting female team members, it was a very hard decision, but most of the ones that didn't make it into the Team Members are Vigilantes. I am in desperate need of boys though, and villains, both major and Minor in either gender.

I'm still in the decisions of who exactly to accept, so this isn't exact, but there have been Eight girls accepted, and six guys. There are two Male team member spots, 7 male vigilantes, five female vigilantes, two male major villains, three female major villains, five male minor villians, and four female minor villains.

Remember that some Vigilantes will be put into something special, as will some minor villains, so don't be discouraged if your character is put into that section.


	2. Update

_Do NOT review on this chapter, it will be replaced in two to three days._

_I have all of my Team members, and Vigilantes will be closed untill further notice. I currenty have all I need, but may need more in the future. May._

_I currently need more Villians, both Major and Minor. I have three minor, and four major._

_I am halfway done with the next chapter, so an update will be coming shortly._

_Now, to hold off the suspense, the list of team members, (which holds the name of the unknown girl also. :P)_

* * *

Team:

Serefine Vargas- Female, 16, Gambler

Nathan Blackwood- Male, 17, Yin Yang

Camilla Davis- Female, 15, Cameleon

Kyrie Anderson- Female, 18, Discharge

Jed Ashbourne- Male, 17, Evergreen

Maxwell Schneider- Male, 19, Blue Crusader

_I will tell you, it was an EXTREMELY hard decision, a lot harder than I originally thought it would be!_


	3. Chapter One

A girl with shoulder length black hair, side swept bangs that seem to be dyed red, brownish green eyes, with tanish skin that hid some of her many freckles, skipped down the sidewalk. School hours had just ended, and she was free to do anything. She wore a sleeveless red shirt under a black vest, jeans, and black high-tops. But instead of exploring around Jump City as she normally would, she seemed to be in search for something.

As she rounded a corner, she started sprinting, finding what she was looking for. It seemed to be a tall male with dark skin, steel grey eyes, and black dreads tied into a ponytail. He wore a plain white dress shirt, black jeans, brown shoes, and a dark brown trench coat. The two were total opposites, he was extremely tall, while she was on the short side, she was almost pixie like, while he was lean and muscular, she seemed very energetic, while he was calm and collected. Despite their differences, they were friends none the less.

"Nathan!" She yelled, as she got close to him, "Guess what I found out!"

The dark haired man tensed at the call, but composed himself after realizing who the voice belonged to, he turned to his companion. "What is it?"

A smile spread across her face, finally someone that would listen, "You know how my locker is adjacent to the office right." She paused to watch him nod, "Well, as I was getting my stuff packed at the end of the day, the office door was open and I overheard the principal talking to the guidance councilor about a new student that will be joining our school tomorrow!" The girl began to bounce up and down in excitement. "We hardly have new students anymore!"

Nathan gave out a light chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Calm down Camilla," He said, and reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, an act to try and calm her down, which did not work. Whatsoever. "You don't know anything about them, they could be bad news."

Camilla pouted lightly, she was happy about the new student, though Nathan just couldn't see it, "I don't know what they are female, and I don't remember what the name was, though it started with an 'S' like Sarah or something." She was reluctant to say the next part, as it would make his argument clearer. "That also said that her family moved a lot, but I'm not sure if it's because of her schools kick her out, or if it's something with her family. It wasn't brought up."

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe they caught on that a student was listening in on their conversation."

Camilla rolled her eyes at this, "Oh, they didn't, I made sure that they had no idea I was lurking around." Her happy mode re-engaged, and she bounced up and down slightly as she talked, "I wonder what type of person she is!"

"You know that as soon as she gets here, she going to be swallowed by the different types of cliques before the day is halfway over," He said, "No one is going to pass up this opportunity." He seemed to be more of a listener that a talker, but this didn't mean he wasn't interested in the conversation. Someone had to be rational and realistic. Though they didn't seem like it, they were both homeless, well Camilla had a home that she choose the streets over, but Nathan couldn't remember anything.

* * *

The hooded woman trudged down the sidewalk, on her way to an apartment building up a head. She clutched her side lightly, dragging her bat in her other hand. She hadn't realized how hard the man dug his palm into her side, to try to cage her, until a pain sprung from it only moments ago. She didn't need to check to know there was a bruise, she was the easiest bruiser she's ever met.

As she entered the building, someone waved at her out of the corner of her eye. She gave them a short nod of acknowledgement before she climbed up the stairs. While climbing, she thought of the excuses in her head to tell her mother. She would not have been happy to know that her daughter beat on three alley men with her "magical car-bat thing"

Unlocking the door, she braced herself for a scream match, but found that her mother wasn't at the door, waiting for her. In fact, her mother wasn't there at all. She sighed, thankful for avoiding the almost cataclysmic event.

A bright sticky note on the fridge caught her eye.

_Serefine, _

_Went to register you at school, and pick up dinner. _

_Be back around 5. _

_-Mom. _

She groaned internally, why couldn't she just be home schooled? It would actually make her life that much easier.

She pulled out ten blank playing cards, the only ones that she had left. "Looks like I'm due for a shuffle soon." As she said that, her bat shrunk in size and transformed into three club symbols, small enough to put in her hand, then disappeared. "There goes the last of my clubs, mothers sure to know I used it."

A rattling at the door said that her mother was home. "Serefine," she said, "I have a surprise for you."

She quickly jammed the cards into her hoodie pocket, but her mother had seen them, the smile dropping from her face told Serefine that.

"I thought that I told you to keep those in your room." She didn't look mad, more upset than anything.

Serefine sighed, "But mom, what if I'm in a life threatening situation? I could die without them."

"You would only get into those kinds of situations if you put yourself there." He mood quickly took an 180°. "You don't see normal people getting into messes like that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" She threw her hands into the air, "I'm not normal, I haven't been since birth, why try to change that?"

Her face softened, as if she began to feel bad, but her tone of voice never changed. "Sweetie, people just don't understand what you can do."

"I don't even understand them, but there must be a reason I have it."

"You're unstable because of it." She took a deep breath, reasoning with her daughter wasn't always the easiest thing to do, she was extremely stubborn. "Sweetie, I don't want to move again,. We've got it great here, a stable job, a high marked school, and a better apartment than all of the others."

"I'm very aware of that mother, I need these though." She shook her head, it wasn't like her mother could understand, she was normal.

Her mother rolled her eyes at that, and tossed the bags she was holding on the counter, "You can eat dinner in your room."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

A girl with black hair that reached halfway down her back of her neck, pale skin and blue eyes said as she looked at her watch. She had a lean figure and slightly defined muscles, which went well with the fact that she stood at 6'0. A black t-shirt, jeans, grey converse shoes, and a blue hoodie with black trimming adorned her body.

She sighed and looked around one more time, "I guess he's not coming today. Oh well."

As she turned to walk away, someone grabbed her shoulder and said, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Oh, not at all-" She began to say as she turned, but but it short as soon as she seen him, this man wasn't who she expected at all. "Jed?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

This man, or Jed, looked roughly around her age, maybe a tad younger. He had medium length chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and slight muscular build. He wore black jeans, a dark green t-shirt and black combat boots. His usual half smile was stuck to his face. "Well, Kyrie you looked like you needed someone to hang out with, and here I am!" He stuck out his arms, as if it say 'Ta-Da', an obvious attempt to make her laugh.

It worked, and she giggled slightly at him, "You make me sound desperate, but I'll accept your offer."

His smile grew a bit larger, the duo had know of each other for a long time, but they only recently started a friendship, "Then prepare to be entertained!"

She rolled her eyes at this, "Alright, amuse me. But first can we get something to drink? My throat is killing me."

* * *

A/N: This took too long to write so little, I'm pretty disappointed in myself actually. But, high school piles a lot of things on you that you don't expect at the wrong times.

Also, I have other things in the works, but don't worry! This one and one other is at my up most importance!


End file.
